Years Later
by Darling-Girl
Summary: Andre was put into an orphanage when she was very young. She couldn’t remember her parents and she knew nothing of her history. So when she got the letter inviting her to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was astonished. This story te


Andre walked slowly toward the train waiting to take her to her new life. She hadn't known that witches and wizards existed. She thought they were bed time stories. The train was so big she had no idea were to go so she followed the throng of students heading for the train. There were many families saying good bye. One in particular stood out, almost all of them had flaming red hair. There seemed to be eight adults and a lot of kids.

She decided to continue on. All of this bustle and hustle reminded her of Diagon Alley. Her first visit was wonderful.

_

* * *

The bricks moved away in stunning fashion. It parted on a scene of a busy street with many stores. Andre walked slowly through the gateway with her escort, money clutched in her hand. They walked to the end of the street. A big white building stood tall and proud, the sign boldly proclaimed, Gringotts. As she walked through the door Andre noted the strange creatures scurrying around the lobby. She exchanged her money and headed out to explore the shops. The first thing she wanted was a wand. She ended up getting a Willow wand with a Phoenix Feather center. It was a lovely little wand. After getting robes, books and a multitude of other objects she walked into a little crowded shop. Chirps, buzzes, meows, and howls assaulted her as she made her way into the shop. She walked next to the wall of owls looking them over carefully. There was a small black baby owl that looked a little bit ruffed up. This was the one she wanted. The street was crowded with people as her and her guardian made there way back to the entrance. People were talking quietly among themselves. Andre stopped to listen to a conversation being held on her side of the street._

_ "His twins are going to Hogwarts this year, I can't wait to see the trouble they cause," the first lady whispered as they watched a boy and a girl walking with there parents, almost like wizarding royalty._

_ Andre wanted to ask who they were talking about but she was too scared to interfere. They finally left through the brick wall, pub, and then out into the street._

* * *

Andre snapped out of her memory as someone jostled past her. She was startled to look into the face of a girl that looked remarkably familiar. Then the girl ran on catching up to a boy about three years older then Andre and went into the train leaving a very stunned Andre behind. She continued along the platform pulling her heavy cart containing all of her things.

The train was crowded with people, but Andre managed to find an empty compartment to set down in. Having found one she settled in for a hopefully relaxing trip. The sliding door crashed open as a blond guy who was fairly good looking shot in and closed the door with a flick of his wand.

"Sorry I'm trying to hide from one of the third year boys," he said somewhat out of breath, "My name is Darl. What's yours?"

"I'm Andre. What year in school are you and why is he picking on you?" Andre was slightly confused by this boy's sudden appearance.

"I'm a first year like you, and he doesn't like me because of my parents. It's not my fault my grandfather was a death eater and my father almost killed the best known Hogwarts Head Master. My dad is Draco Malfoy if you hadn't figured that out yet," he looked pained by the memory.

Andre was really confused now. She had lived in the human world for her entire life and had no idea who these people were or at the very least what a death eater was.

"Oh, well I will make sure to get to know you before I judge you. I think I hear them in the next compartment though so you better get going before they find you. It was nice to meet you Darl."

Darl scurried out of the compartment and down the hall in a flash without as much as a word. Just as he entered another compartment two bigger boys came bumbling in.

"Did you see a runt with blond hair come through here?" the older of the two asked.

"I haven't seen anyone matching that description so you can go," Andre spat in their direction, "And even if I had I don't think I would tell you."

Having just sat down again she did not expect anyone to come in but low and behold the door slide open and some of the red headed children from the platform tumbled in. Talking loudly and laughing with vigor all five that had entered settled in. The one who appeared to be the oldest looked at Andre and then laughed.

"You should see the look on your face, I'm Ruth and I'm a fourth year at Hogwarts. You are going to love it there," she giggled and then looked at the other children.

There were six of them total, two girls and four boys in all. Ruth the one who had spoken had lovely waist length silver-blonde hair. The other girl had jet black hair that was about shoulder length and she looked to be about Andre's age. The girl turned to Andre and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Farrah, and this is my brother Sirius," she pointed to the red headed boy sitting next to her, "We are twins. What's your name?"

Andre smiled, "I'm Andre, and you are the first people I've met that are going here."

The boy sitting on the far side of Ruth looked up with the conversation he had been having with the two boys who hadn't been introduced yet. All of them were about the same height, one had brown hair and the other two had red.

"I'm Corbin and I'm a second year," he pointed the taller red head, "That's Adrian," then he pointed at the other red head, "and that's Owen. We were wondering if your parents are muggles?

Andre stared blankly at them, "What's a muggle?"

"Well that answers our question, a none magic person is a muggle."

Andre smiled sadly, "I don't know if my parents are muggles cause I grew up in an orphanage. I never knew them."

Ruth gave the boys a scorching look, "Well that's ok we won't hold it against you."

Andre laughed as they all settled into a very comfortable conversation.

"So you don't know anything about our world?" one of the boys asked.

"No, I don't know anything about it. All I know is that I got accepted to Hogwarts," Andre stated sadly, "If you could tell me something about it I would be very much ablidged."

Corbin looked at her funny then said, "Actually Ruth would you mind you're the one who knows more about history."

"Ok I'll do that," Ruth turned to Andre and began to talk, "So here are some facts and things that have happened. I'll assume you have never heard any of the names I am about to give. The Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter, who happens to be Farrah and Sirius's father and my uncle. After he was defeated all of his followers were put into the new prison which was guarded by actual wizards instead of the horrible dark creatures. Now everything is just fine and all is well. That's just a very short version. If you want to know more specific names you can look them up yourself. While I'm at it I might as well tell you the names and association of all of our parents. My full name is Ruth Weasley and my parents are Bill and Fluer Weasley. My dad is a brother to George Weasley who happens to be Owens dad. Ron and Hermione Weasley are Corbin's parents, Ron is George and Bill's brother and Hermione was friends with Harry and Ron growing up. Fred Weasley is also one of the brothers and he is Adrian's dad. That leaves Harry and Ginny Potter who are Farrah and Sirius's parents, Ginny is the only Weasley sister. Wow sorry I didn't mean to be so long winded I guess I just let myself get carried away. So really you are the only one in this compartment who isn't related. Any questions?"

Andre thought for a moment looking slightly confused, "So let me get this strait you guys are all related to each other."

"That's right," chorused Corbin, Adrian, and Farrah laughing as they did so.

"The three of us have been talking," Corbin pointed to himself and the other two boys his age, "and we have decided to make you an official member of our group."

"That sounds like fun I accept," Andre felt like she fit in for the first time in ages.

There was a knock on the compartment door and it opened up to reveal the food cart. Everyone settled down happily munching on there assorted food. Andre opened a little packet to reveal a very really looking chocolate frog. She had never seen any candy look so real. The moment after she thought that the little candy frog hopped out of its container and tried to escape. Andre cried out surprised by the action. Corbin picked up the little frog and moved to sit next to Andre.

"Here you go. We probably should have warned you that they do that," he smiled at her and then settled in to continue eating.

The windows began to darken as they moved along the country side. Everyone began to riffle through there trunks getting out robes and wands and such. They told Andre to do the same. As soon as she got hers on the train began to slow and a whistle sounded. Everyone began to move off of the train.

"Andre lets stick together," said Farrah right next to her ear.

Andre nodded and then followed her off the train. The first thing they saw was a very large man with a graying beard shouting for the first years to follow him. Andre, Farrah, and Sirius went with the flow of other first years to cluster around the big man. They were ushered to small boats that rocked unsteadily. This was going to be an interesting ride. The boats bobbed over the water in a repetitive fashion. Soon they saw the castle a glow with many tiny sparkling lights. Everyone was amazed especially Andre. She caught herself thinking about the great year she was going to have.


End file.
